


熔点3

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 柳暗花明





	熔点3

小居坐在窗台上，感到紧张异常。  
“让我们看到你的诚意。”这是男人离开前留下的最后一句话，他的目光异常冷硬，却又炽热如炉火。  
小居从不知道原来这个世界并没有完全的沦陷，除了那些被宰割的肉，供取乐的狗，依然有人站立着，衣着和尊严一样齐整。在那些惨不忍睹的废墟之下，还有一处光点，一个“彼岸”——  
“你在想什么？”  
一双红色的胳膊穿过小居的腋下与膝弯把他抱了起来，轻轻放到窗台边的藤椅上。  
普笆蹲下来，像摆弄洋娃娃一般把小居的头发别到耳后，拍拍他衣襟上的褶皱。他并没有期待着人类的回答，因为——  
“想你。”人类的脸上泛起一种幼嫩的粉红色，他伸出雪白纤细的胳膊缓慢地攀上了普笆的脖颈，修长的手指在红色的后颈处交叠。  
——因为他向来都只是面无表情的默不作声。  
“想我什么？”  
普笆不是没有听过这种黏腻的情话，他在母星时，斯里克人也会用语言来表达爱意，他们与地球人类其实也并没有太多不同。  
“骗你的。”  
人类笑起来，细碎的光从他漂亮的眼睛里流泻而出，连带着他伸直的手臂都在微微抖动。普笆也笑，他捉住小居的手腕，把他从自己的脖子上抓了回来。  
“我以为你会害怕。”  
侵略者的手心有些过于灼热了，或者是人类的皮肤太凉，以至于让他错觉握住了一捧流水。  
“但你会在我身边不是吗？”小居一瞬不瞬地望着他，踩在侵略者黑色皮鞋上的，赤裸的脚趾蜷缩起来。  
他今天很不一样，普笆想。或许是脚伤未愈的缘故，他显然比平时更加依赖别人，嘴巴也不再像是个撬不开的蚌壳，整个人变得柔软，坦诚，顺从而丰盈。  
普笆喜欢他这副模样。

普笆把小居抱到车上时看见他的新司机从后视镜里偷偷打量了一眼。  
他可以理解，他完全可以理解他的同类们的好奇心，但这并不代表他不会生气。  
人类身上穿着一套为他量身定做的黑色西装，这让他看起来更加漂亮而昂贵，适合在人类时代去拍一支会让所有雌性疯狂的广告片，雄性也可以。  
普笆自己身上也穿着一套藏蓝色的，同样出自人类设计师之手。事实上斯里克人刚来到地球时穿的都是灰扑扑的防辐射服，并且拒绝换上低级生物的愚蠢造物。但他们很快就被人类杰出的服装审美打动了，它们很漂亮，也同样适合与人类外形相似的斯里克人。  
车缓缓开动了，小居端坐在后座上，扭头盯着窗外。尽管他有努力掩饰，却还是显而易见的兴奋与激动。这是必然的，因为他很少能有出门的机会，普笆大多数时间都把他锁在家里避免与外界接触。原因不止是不想让这个昂贵的小玩意儿被其他人搞坏，更重要的是普笆讨厌他和其它任何东西产生不必要的接触，那会把他搞脏。  
监察厅位于市中心，那里本来是人类的购物广场，也并不适合被改建为审查机构，但是斯里克人依旧这么做了，像是在强调人类的惨败与一无是处。  
“如实回答就可以，我会陪着你，不用紧张。”普笆把拐杖递给小居，贴在他耳边轻轻嘱咐了一句。  
小居点头，跟在普笆身后走进了监察厅的大门。  
“长官您好，根据有关规定，请您配合搜身检查。”  
小居看见一个斯里克人恭恭敬敬地向普笆敬礼，然后拿着一只像是人类常用的那种金属探测仪在他身上扫了两下。  
普笆通过了那扇门，转身看向被拦在门外的人类。  
率先被拿走的是小居手里的拐杖，那个斯里克人的动作迅捷而粗暴，以至于小居还没来得及调整好身体重心，只是本能反应伸出手扶在了前面人的小臂上。  
“放开，你这个杂种。”站在他身前的斯里克人立刻甩开了他，一脸被惹怒的嫌恶。  
三个斯里克人围在小居身旁，在他身上摸来捏去。人类挺直了身体，尽力维持着表面上的平静，有人在故意掐他，或者摸些不该摸的地方，他能感受的到，恶毒的力道像是要把五根指头都插进去。  
这场侮辱漫长而合法，小居被放开的时候觉得自己一定会留下满身的淤青。  
“走吧，臭婊子。”斯里克人让开了路，“你给你那变态饲主操了多少次才换来这身衣服？”  
小居没有回头。他的脚伤需要更多的时间来休养，所以尽管他忍着钻心的剧痛在努力了，他的背影依然一瘸一拐的。  
“普笆，你不该让我们等你这么久。”  
大厅远处又走来几个斯里克人，面色严肃:“别忘了你是来接受调查的，还是说你更想要直接停职？”  
为首的斯里克人也穿着一身黑色西装，俨然一副这里老大的模样开始训斥普笆。但他很快就看见了艰难地走向这边的小居，原本只是稍稍愠怒的脸立刻开始发黑。  
“你这是什么意思？”他指向后面的小居，气得唇上的红胡子都在颤动。  
“我不知道给自己的宠物做身衣服也犯法吗？”普笆回头望了一眼，终于开口:“还是说您只是眼红那套漂亮的衣服？只要您开口，我立刻派人去给您订做一套，保准一模一样。”  
“你最好留着点你的嘴皮子，等罪判下来再来跪着求我吧。”  
小居终于挪到普笆身旁时只看见了斯里克人怒气冲冲地转身离开，原本跟在他身后的一个人向前一步敬礼:“长官请随我来。”  
普笆杵在原地没动。  
“他呢？”他指了指小居，像是随口一问。  
“他会接受审查，结束后我们会将他送回您的住处。”  
“我以为他会和我一起。”  
斯里克人的眼神飘到小居身上又飘回来，“正常流程是这样，但是此案性质特殊，还请您谅解。”  
普笆点点头。  
“走吧。”他甚至没有再看小居一眼。

斯里克人的审问室也并没有什么特别的地方。事实上小居并不知道人类的审问室具体是什么模样的，他只在电视剧里看到过，而他现实中甚至根本没进过警察局。他只是忍不住用胡思乱想来冲淡自己的紧张情绪。  
刚才他是被两个斯里克人架进来的，他没有试图说什么“我可以自己走”之类的豪言壮语，因为他清楚这根本没用，他们不会听他的话，就像是人类不会听狗指挥。  
“你好。”  
坐在对面的斯里克人一脸和善地冲着小居微笑，刚才架着他进来的那两个斯里克人则走到了墙边站着。  
“普笆饲养的人类……朱一龙，是吧。”斯里克人收起了笑容，翻开手中的一本蓝皮册子。  
“是。”小居方才出的冷汗已经干了，他现在觉得有点冷。  
“他没有再给你取名字吗？”  
“没有。”  
“嗯……这很少见。”斯里克人开始在册子上写下什么。  
“你用什么凶器杀害了那个斯里克人？”  
小居的心脏骤然收缩，他一时有些反应不过来，“什么？”  
站在墙边的一个斯里克人走了过来，伸手按住小居的肩膀，动作利落地卸下了他的右胳膊。  
“啊——！”小居惨叫一声，在椅子上挣动起来。  
“我问你凶器是什么！”  
对面的斯里克人突然站了起来，把铁制的桌子拍得震天响。  
“我没有杀人！”  
小居咬着牙忍住了喉咙里的呻吟声，他的右手软绵绵的垂落下来，手腕还攥在那个斯里克人的手中。  
“好。”斯里克人的语调又重新变得温柔可亲，“我相信你没有杀人。”他又开始在那本册子上写字。  
“那么是谁杀了他，要拉你顶罪？”  
小居盯着坐在对面的斯里克人的眼睛，他们连虹膜都是红色的。  
“我不知道你在说什么。如果你指的是17号晚上的那场宴会，我躲进那间储物室时那个斯里克人已经死在里面了。”  
“你知道吗，救你上楼的那个人类犯下了很多罪行，如果你愿意把他供出来，我们可以考虑赐予你斯里克公民的身份。”  
斯里克人紧紧盯着小居的眼睛，笔尖在桌子上点来点去。  
“我倒是希望当时能真的有个什么人来救我。”小居没有片刻犹豫，毫不示弱地瞪了回去。  
他听见脑子里血流的声音，还有自己不停发颤的脚踝，或许是因为疼痛，或许是因为别的什么东西，他感到一种奇怪的畅快与扭曲的愉悦。  
那个斯里克人又扇了他一巴掌，卸下了他的左臂。人类一声也没吭。真可笑，自诩高等的种族的惩罚方式与人类也并没有什么不同。  
“你还真是冥顽不灵。你这该死的杂种。”另一个斯里克人似乎被他的表现激怒了，他从桌子的抽屉里拿出一把铁线钳，上面长了很多锈，还依稀有些斑斑的血迹。  
“他长什么样子？”  
“大概和你爷爷差不多。”  
小居被钳住下巴捏开了嘴，钳子钳住了他的一颗后槽牙。  
“那大概只有把你的狗牙拔出来才能听到人话了。”

被注射致幻剂的时候小居已经快要维持不住自己的意识了，他被拔掉了一颗牙齿和两片指甲，也没有人替他把手臂重新接回去。  
“人类是这个剂量吗？我都记不清了……”  
“管他呢，弄死最好……”  
小居听见他们交谈，在他面前来来回回的走动。他微微动了一下肩膀，吐出一口充满腥气的血水。然后他感到有人把他扛起来了，像扛一只麻袋，一具死尸。  
没有针头刺进他的皮肤，他被粗暴地丢到地上，他嗅到了一股动物的气息。  
“雀罗你又玩这个，恶不恶心……”  
“我天那狗又撒尿了，呕，我不行了，你自己玩吧……”  
小居听见一声巨响，像是什么人关上了一扇沉重的铁门。他勉力睁开眼睛，看见那个最开始坐在他对面的斯里克人正蹲在他面前，他的身后拴着一条巨大的黄狗。小居认得这狗，是一种巨型贵宾犬，性情温顺。  
“我觉得你可能会喜欢这个。”  
看见他睁开眼，那个斯里克人便稍微挪开了身子，让小居能清楚的看见那只巨贵勃起的性器。  
小居只看了一眼就别过头去，空气中弥漫着一种动物特有的腥臊气，还有犬类被注射催情药物的喘息声。  
“现在愿意说了吗？”

小居以前有养过一只小狗，不是什么名贵的品种，是他在狗市上看见的一只雪白雪白的小土狗。  
小狗只有几个月大，买回来之后很黏他，他走到哪里就跟到哪里，听见门的响动就急颠颠地跑过去乱叫，还会用它湿漉漉的舌头舔他的腿，吧唧吧唧的吃饭，在他的屋子里到处撒尿。但是好景不长，小狗在买回来的第四天就迅速衰弱下去，厌食，拉稀，不停的咳嗽，呕出透明的，唾沫一样的东西，趴在桌子底下动也不动，无论小居拿什么好吃的哄都无动于衷。  
小居很着急，他第一次养小狗，什么都不懂，于是抱他去宠物医院，医生检查了一下，开了些药，说狗狗感冒了，收了他六百块钱，让他回去好好喂药。  
于是小居开始千方百计地把那些苦苦的药喂进小狗的嘴巴里。一开始确实是有用的，小狗在喂药的第二天精神了许多，吃了些东西。小居以为它马上就会好了，于是坚持又喂了一天，但是小狗的情况却突然变得更差了，恹恹的什么都吃不下去，只会趴在桌子底下，一动不动。  
那晚下了大雨，小居打着伞抱小狗去宠物医院，医院关门了，于是他打电话，医生说要喂一些蛋黄。他回家煮了鸡蛋，硬是扒开小狗的嘴把捣成泥的蛋黄塞进去，只塞了半颗就再也塞不进去了，小狗的牙齿紧紧闭合着，拒绝张嘴。  
后来小居躺在沙发上睡着了，等着两个小时之后再起来喂一次蛋黄，朦胧间他看见小狗从桌子底下走过来，趴到了他的拖鞋上。  
闹钟一响小居就从沙发上爬了起来，那时是凌晨三点，他去寻自己的小狗，然后在门口的垫子上发现了它，已经全身僵硬死掉了。  
再后来他听说了星期狗的说法，他发誓自己再不养狗。

现在他的身边又出现了一只狗，健健康康，活力四射，却是被用来侮辱他的。  
斯里克人不再说话，他似乎退的稍微远了一些，然后小居听见了铁链的响动，哗啦哗啦。  
他感到有什么东西凑到了他脸上，热气扑在他的眉毛上，很规律的，一起一伏。

“欢迎来到‘彼岸’。”

小居睁开眼，看见狗依然被拴在原地，而趴在他脸前的是那个斯里克人，正微笑地望着他。


End file.
